Warum fernsehen doch schädlich sein kann
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Harry und Co. nutzen den Raum der Wünsche für ihre Zwecke nicht ohne Folgen! Aber wer wollte nicht schon immer mal im Fernsehn sein! Kapitel 7 ist daaaaaaaaaa! Muahahahaha!
1. PLOPP!

**Warum fernsehen doch schädlich sein kann**

_Wow, nun doch schon der zweite HP-Fic. (Gut, der erste mit 'ner Handlung, aber egal)_

_Danke an die, die unsern ersten reviewt haben.(An **Das Ding: **Schön dass du's gefunden hast, Jimmy!)_

_Also, wir hoffen der hier kommt auch gut an! (Ach ja, und wir können nur noch mal wiederholen: Seid nich sauer wenn wir über eure Lieblinge herziehen, das machen wir mit allen, auch mit unseren Lieblingscharakteren. Versucht einfach drüber zu lachen, okay?)_

_Oh, was wir ganz vergessen haben: Keine der Personen gehört uns, die gehören alle J.K.R. und weiß Gott wem, aber nich uns. Leider._

„Du hast was?" Hermine wurde mal wieder laut.

„Einen Fernseher." wiederholte Ron. „Das ist so eine Muggelkiste, wenn man die-"

„Ich weiß, was ein Fernseher ist." unterbrach ihn Hermine, „Aber weißt _Du _auch, dass in der Schulordnung von Hogwarts steht: keine Elektrogeräte wie Gameboys, Walk-oder Discmen, mp3-Player-" als sie die verwirrten Gesichter der anderen sah, brach sie ab und verdrehte die Augen. „Vergesst es."

„Also, bist du dabei?" wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine sah in die Runde und seufzte. „An mir soll's nicht scheitern." sagte sie schließlich.

„Super!" freute sich Ron, „Das wären dann also; Du, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna und ich."

„Und wann treffen wir uns?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Nach dem Abendessen." schlug Neville vor.

„Aber da muss ich lernen!" warf Hermine ein, war aber, nachdem sie die vernichtenden Blicke der andern bemerkt hatte, ganz schnell ruhig. „Nach dem Abendessen passt mir prima!" sagte sie schnell.

So kam es, dass sich die 6 Freunde nach dem Abendessen im Raum der Wünsche trafen, um diesen Muggelkasten, den Ron, Hermine und Harry „Fernseher" nannten, auszuprobieren.

Der Raum der Wünsche war genau der richtige Ort dafür, stellte Harry fest als sie eintrafen. Er war von Oben bis Unten vollgestellt mit irgendwelchen elektrischen Geräten, und es roch nach frischem Popcorn, welches Ron auch sofort fand und aufzuessen begann.

Harry und die anderen hatten von der Bedienung der Geräte zwar genauso viel Ahnung wie ein Ochse vom Klavierspielen, aber Hermine rannte von hier nach da und stöpselte alles mögliche ein und aus.

Harry drehte sich zu Ron um. „Was waren die letzten Worte des Bombenspezialisten? - Es ist der rote!"

Ron sah ihn verwirrt, Hermine ihn böse an.

Sie schaltete den Fernseher ein und freute sich fast ein Bein aus. Kabelfernsehn! Premiere plus!

Hermine zappte ein bisschen und hielt bei N-TV an.

„Super!" schwärmte sie, „Nachrichten!"

Ron riss ihr die Fernbedienung aus der Hand. „Gib das her!"

Dann begann das große zappen.

Doch nicht nur die 6 hatten die Muggeltechnik für sich entdeckt.

Nein, auch Draco Malfoy hatte sich damit angefreundet. Zumindestens mit all dem, was man zum Quälen dieser unausstehlichen Potter-Person benutzen konnte. Und dazu zählten auch diese schicken, kleinen Abhörgeräte.

Sie waren unauffälliger als Langziehohren und nicht mit Zaubern aufspürbar, da es sich nicht um magische Gegenstände handelte.

Gut, sie waren verboten, aber wen interessierte das schon? Legal, Illegal – Scheißegal!

Denn was machte Draco Malfoy noch mehr Spaß als Kleinere und Schwächere zu ärgern?

Na klar:. Potter und seinen Fanclub quälen!

Zu genau diesem Zwecke hatte er Granger eine Wanze in die Schultasche geschmuggelt.

Und da sie diese blöde Tasche sogar mit aufs Klo nahm, war er über die neusten Untaten von Potter und Co immer immer auf dem Laufenden und konnte sofort zu Snape rennen und petzen.

Doch dieses Mal hatte er eine viel bessere Idee.

Oh ja, er würde es diesem Potter Kind und seinen Anhängern schon zeigen, die konnten sich auf etwas gefasst machen!

Zur selben Zeit war Professor Snape auf der Suche nach dem Raum der Wünsche.

Aber nicht weil er auf der Suche nach Harry war oder Bescheid wusste was den Fernseher anging, nein – er wollte dort einfach nur ausspannen und irgendwas gemeines aushecken, was er seinen Schülern am nächsten Tag antun konnte.

Warum er das nicht in seinem Kerker tat?

Nun ja, die letzte Stunde Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors war - dank Neville – wieder mal in einem Desaster geendet.

Der komplette Kerker war mit etwas bedeckt, das an aufgeweichte Gummibärchen erinnerte, nach totem Tier roch und weder mit Zauberei noch mit viel gutem Willen weg zu bekommen war.

Also hatte Snape beschlossen, den Raum der Wünsche mal für seine Zwecke zu nutzen, dafür war er immerhin da.

Als er den Raum endlich fand, blieb er verwirrt davor stehen.

Aus dem Raum drangen mysteriöse Geräusche zu ihm. Es klang verdächtig nach Scarface.

Für Snape konnte das nur eins bedeuten.

"POTTER!" Mit einem Knall flog die Tür auf, Snape fegte in den Raum und die Tür flog hinter ihm zu.

Während Snape gerade im Raum der Wünsche damit beschäftigt war, den Gryffindors saftig Punkte abzuziehen, war wieder jemand auf dem Gang erschienen.

Dieser Jemand war Draco Malfoy.

Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gesessen hatte, hatte er mitbekommen was Potter und Fanclub vorhatten. Und natürlich hatte er sich sofort etwas einfallen lassen, womit er den blöden Scheißkindern das Leben eine ganze Ecke schwerer machen konnte.

Nun war er unterwegs um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Mittlerweile war er vor dem Raum angekommen, und sein fieses Grinsen kam dem von Snape doch erstaunlich nahe.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Schöne Reise, ihr Spackos." flüsterte er und richtete den Stab auf die Tür.

_"INKASTUS FLIMMERUS!"_ rief er.

Von drinnen hörte man ein lautes _"PLOPP!"._

Dann öffnete Draco die Tür.

_So, das war Kapitel Nummer eins. Hat's gefallen?_

_Warscheinlich Könnt ihr euch schon denken, wie's weitergeht, oder?_

_Wenn nich: Lasst euch überraschen!_

_Missy+Angelo (HurlyBurly)_


	2. Von Lagerhallen und Kirchen

**Warum fernsehen doch schädlich sein kann**

_So, Kapitel 2 ist fertig! Viel gibt's dazu nicht zu sagen...Ach, doch; Hoffentlich seid ihr Filmbewandert! ...smile..._

_Die Personen gehören uns immer noch nicht, nein, die gehören J.K.R. und 'ner Menge anderer Leute...(Dauert zu lange, die alle aufzuzählen...)_

_So, Angelo muss nur noch schnell was loswerden:_

_Regrets, I've had a few_

_But then again too few to mention_

_I did what I had to do_

_And saw it through without exception_

_I planned each chartered course_

_Each careful step alone the by way_

_And more much more than this_

_I did t my way_

_Frank Sinatra_

Von Lagerhallen und Kirchen

Als Malfoy den Raum betrat, war er bis auf den Fernseher und die Technik leer.

Er sah auf den Bildschirm.

Verdammt, sein Plan hatte doch tatsächlich funktioniert! Die Spiele konnten beginnen!

Ron wachte als erster auf.

Er rieb sich den Kopf und rüttelte die anderen wach. Alle standen da und glotzten verständnislos in die Gegend.

„Wir sind aber nicht mehr im Raum der Wünsche!" erkannte Neville schlau.

„Schön, du hast es auch schon gemerkt." giftete Hermine.

„Und wo zur Hölle sind wir?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Das frage ich Sie, Potter!"

Alle drehten sich um.

Hinter den 6 Schülern stand ein ziemlich böse schauender Professor Snape.

„POTTER!" fauchte er, „Was habe Sie schon wieder angestellt!"

„Ich – das war ich nicht!" protestierte Harry stammelnd, „Das-"

„Fuck, wo kommt ihr denn her, wer zur Hölle seid ihr und was zur Hölle wollt ihr hier!"

Die 7 waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen um die Männer zu bemerken, welche sich um sie herum eingefunden hatten.

Langsam begannen die 7, sich umzuschauen.

Sie waren anscheinend in einer Art Lagerhalle, und auf einer Rampe lag-

„Oh mein Gott, der Mann da blutet ja!" schrie Hermine.

Das stimmte. Auf der Laderampe lag ein Mann im schwarzen Anzug und blutete so vor sich hin. Doch das schien die anderen Männer nicht sonderlich zu stören.

Also, wer seid ihr und wie kommt ihr hier her?" wiederholte ein anderer Mann und hielt Snape seine Wumme unter die erstaunlich große Nase.

„Pizzaservice!" sagte Harry schnell.

„Kabelfirma!" sagte Ron

„Staubsaugervertreter." sagte Ginny.

„Steuerfahndung!" sagte Luna.

„Zeugen Jehovas!" sagte Neville. „Wollen Sie bei uns eintreten?"

„Mein Name ist Hermine Granger, und das sind Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna und unser Professor, Severus Snape." sagte Hermine ernst.

Einer der Männer sah Snape an.

„Sind Sie schwul?" wollte er wissen, „Sie sehen so aus."

Snape guckte ihn böse an, sagte aber nichts.

„Blonde meint es verdammt ernst, wisst ihr." sagte einer dar andern Männer, während „Mr.Blonde" versuchte, Snape den Lauf seiner Wumme in eines seiner enorm großen Nasenlöcher zu schieben.

„Woher ihr kommt will ich wissen!" lächelte er.

„Lasst doch die Kinder in Ruhe, Jungs!" rief der blutende Mensch von der Rampe.

„Halt die Klappe und stirb endlich, Orange!" rief Mr.Blonde zurück und entleerte sein Magazin in Richtung Rampe.

Diese Gelegenheit nutzten die 7 Magier.

Sie zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf die Misters.

„EXPELLIARMUS!" schien sie alle im Chor. (Na ja, alle bis auf Neville, der war gerade dabei sich vor Angst nass zu machen.)

Die Misters lagen nun wie Maikäfer auf dem Rücken, und anhand der Urlaute die sie ausstießen mutmaßte Hermine, dass sie Schmerzen haben mussten.

Doch das interessierte sie alle reichlich wenig, denn die 7 stürzten Hals über Kopf aus der Lagerhalle.

„Ich verlange sofort eine Erklärung von Ihnen, POTTER!" fauchte Snape Harry an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was hier los ist!" fauchte Harry zurück.

„Ich hätte da so eine Ahnung," begann Hermine, schaffte es aber nicht ihren Satz zu ende zu bringen.

Ihre Umgebung hatte sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde verändert.

Dort, wo noch vor einer Sekunde das Lagerhaus gewesen war, war nun eine große Kirche.

Und vor der Kirche war die Hölle losgebrochen.

Überall um sie herum lagen sehr tote Menschen, und auch die restliche Umgebung sah aus als hätte dort etwas sehr wütendes, sehr großes gewütet.

„Was - „ begann Snape, wurde aber von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Wie ich eben schon sagen wollte," begann sie, als direkt neben ihr ein toter Kerl auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Ron begann zu schreien wie ein kleines Mädchen, und Neville fiel in Ohnmacht. Luna schaute verträumt in den Himmel.

„Ein Engel..." seufzte sie.

Alle folgten ihrem Blick

Und wirklich – über der Kirchturmspitze kreiste etwas, was im allgemeinen als Engel bezeichnet wird. Der Mann hatte große weiße Flügel und trug einen silbernen Brustharnisch.

„Ach du heilige Scheiße!" stammelte Harry, „Das ist doch -"

„Ben Affleck." unterbrach ihn Hermine. Im Unterbrechen von Leuten war sie einsame Spitze. „Ich kenn den Film auch."

Die zwei bemerkten, dass alle anderen sie blöd anglotzen.

„Das ist das, was ich schon die ganze Zeit sagen wollte: ich habe keine Ahnung wie es passiert ist, aber irgendwie sind wir im Fernseher gelandet! Diese Männer eben – das war _„Reservoir Dogs" _und nun sind wir -"

„Sind wir in _„Dogma"_." beendete Harry den Satz für sie.

Snape war immer noch verwirrt. _„Reservoir Dogs"_?" fragte er, _„Dogma"_?"

„Das sind Filme, Professor Snape." klärte Hermine ihn auf, „Und durch die wandern wir gerade."

Snape sah sie vernichtend an. „Ich weiß was ein Film ist, Miss Granger. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie..." Er überlegte kurz. Snape kam zum einzigen für ihn möglichen Schluss.

„POTTER!" donnerte er nun schon zum X-ten mal an diesem Tag, „Wie haben Sie das gemacht!"

„Ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht war!" Harry war am Rande der Verzweiflung angekommen. „Sie waren doch bei uns, habe ich etwa irgendetwas unternommen?"

Snape schaute gar nicht überzeugt, was Harry's Unschuld anging.

Hermine sah das und machte für Harry weiter. „Professor, denken Sie es wäre in Harry's Interesse, von halbirren Gangstern oder psychotischen Engeln umgenietet zu werden?"

Ron hatte aufgehört zu heulen und sah Hermine verwirrt an. „Nee, wohl kaum." sagte er schließlich. „Oder Harry?"

Harry sah Ron genervt an. „Nein Ron, wohl kaum."

„Aber wer war es dann, wenn es nicht Potter war?" fragte Snape.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen Professor, aber ohne Hilfe von Außen sitzen wir hier fest." stellte Hermine klar.

In diesem Moment stieß der Engel wieder herab und pickte sich einen vorbeikommenden Passanten von der Straße.

„Wir sollten machen, dass wir hier wegkommen!" sagte Ginny, und alle stimmten ihr zu.

Snape klemmte sich den immer noch bewusstlosen Neville unter den Arm und sie sahen zu, dass sie Land gewannen.

_Kapitel zu Ende! Sorry dass es nur so kurz ist!_

_Okay, falls die Grammatik in dem Kapitel nicht die Beste war – hier ne Entschuldigung! Wir hatten leichte Probleme mit der Satzstellung, dann war unsere Beta-Leserin eingeschnappt wegen des Zeugen-Jehova Gags. **Angie, das war nix gegen dich! Wieder gut? ) **_


	3. Riiiiiiinng!

**Warum fernsehen doch schädlich sein kann**

_So, Kapitel 3 ist fertig! Vielen Dank an **feaneth** und **cardie** für eure Reviews, echt lieb von euch! Axo, vielen Dank auch an Stan für die moralische Unterstützung! Hähähähähähä…_

_Also, wir hoffen ihr habt keine zu großen Erwartungen an das Kapitel (das unserer lieben Freya gewidmet ist…schleim…!) wir wollen euch nämlich nicht enttäuschen…_

„_Ein Film braucht einen Anfang, einen Hauptteil und ein Ende. In welcher Reihenfolge, das ist egal!"_

_Quentin Tarantino_

**RIIIIIING!**

„Und was nun?" Neville sah die anderen an.

Sie saßen in einem Restaurant und beratschlagten sich. Sie waren immer noch in New Jersey, obwohl sie schon einen Versuch unternommen hatten, es zu verlassen. Allerdings war es beim Versuch geblieben, da sie sich beim besten Willen nicht zu siebt in ein Taxi quetschen konnten. Außerdem hatte der Taxifahrer Neville mit seinem Irokesenschnitt, seiner Waffensammlung und seiner komischen Einstellung zur Welt doch ziemliche Angst gemacht, ließ dieser später verlauten.

„Ohne Hilfe von Außen sitzen wir hier fest, das hab ich doch schon gesagt!" stellte Hermine klar.

„Dann sollten wir versuchen, Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg zu gehen und keinen Ärger zu machen." Mit diesen Worten sah Snape Harry an.

„Außerdem sollten wir versuchen, nicht aufzufallen." fügte dieser hinzu.

Jetzt sahen alle Snape an, welcher in seiner Batman-Kluft leider alles andere als unauffällig war.

„Was ist!" fauchte Snape.

„Nix!" antworteten die andern schnell. Sie hatten schon genug Probleme, da brauchten sie keine weiteren.

Leider interessierte diese Tatsache das Gangsterpärchen, welches in genau diesem Moment aufsprang und den anderen Gästen und dem Besitzer des Restaurants gegenüber wüste Drohungen ausstieß, relativ wenig.

Gut, sie wussten nichts von den Problemen der (glorreichen) 7, aber auch wenn sie es gewusst hätten wäre es ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich am Arsch vorbei gegangen.

Ron stöhnte auf, Neville wurde immer kleiner und Luna schaute wie immer ein bisschen stoned in die Gegend.

„Nicht auch noch so was!" stöhnte auch Harry genervt.

„Was wollen die?" fragte Snape dumm.

„Unser Geld und unseren Schmuck." klärte Hermine ihn mal wieder auf.

Snape stand auf. „Denen werd ich - !" zu mehr kam er nicht, denn Ginny und Harry zerrten ihn wieder auf seinen Platz zurück.

„Schwierigkeiten aus dem Weg gehen." sagte Harry, „Wissen Sie noch?"

„Und Ärger vermeiden!" fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Und 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." fügte Snape hinzu.

„Warum?" wollte Ginny wissen.

„Weil ich scheiß Laune hab, und Sie sechs nicht grade zur Verbesserung dieser beitragt."

Die sinnvolle Unterhaltung der sieben wurde von einer Frau, welche aussah wie ein Mann und der weibliche Teil des Gangsterpaars war, unterbrochen.

„Raus mit den Brieftaschen, na wird's bald!" schrie das Mannweib.

„Äähhhh…." sagte Ron.

„Keine Widerrede, keine "Äähhh…"s." schrie das Mannweib weiter, „Her damit, wird's bald, sonst-!"

„HONEYBUNNY!" wurde sie von ihrem Partner unterbrochen, „Wir haben hier ein Problem!"

Das Mannweib alias Honeybunny drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Pumpkin, was ist los?" schrie sie.

„Hier machen welche Ärger!" schrie er zurück.

Die 7 folgten den Blicken von Honeybunny.

Ihr Partner schien in einer misslichen Lage zu sein, soviel war klar. Er stand an einem Tisch, an welchem Zwei Männer saßen, ein cooler Schwarzer mit Afro-Frisur und ein aufgeschwemmt wirkender Weißer mit fettigen Haaren, und beide hatten sie Klamotten an, mit welchen sie wie Knackis aussahen. Der eine hielt Pumpkin eine Kanone unter den Rüssel und zwang ihn dazu, sein Portemonnaie auszuräumen, und der andere war gerade erst vom Klo zurück und mit der Situation anscheinend hoffnungslos überfordert.

Genau wie Pumpkin und Honeybunny.

Honeybunny war inzwischen zu Pumpkin gerannt und bemitleidete ihn. Das erwies sich mal wieder als die Gelegenheit für unsere Helden (Und Anti-Helden), noch rechtzeitig die Biege zu Machen.

Auf der Suche nach einem Hinterausgang waren sie Richtung Toiletten geflohen. Dort standen sie nun – nur leider ohne Hinterausgang. Wenn es einen gab, war er wohl woanders.

„Nee, das kann's doch nicht sein!" jammerte Ginny, „Warum wir? Warum?"

Da klingelte neben ihr das an der Wand befestigte Telefon.

Alle sahen sich an.

„Soll ich drangehen?" fragte Neville vorsichtig.

„Klar. Was soll schon passieren, es ist ja nur ein Telefon." meinte Hermine, „Du kannst aber auch warten bis die Möchtegern Bonnie und Clyde es hören, vorbeikommen und ihre schlechte Laune an uns auslassen. Deine Entscheidung."

Es klingelte wieder.

Neville starrte das Telefon an.

„Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten mit Ihnen!" fluchte Snape leise und griff sich den Hörer. „Hall –."

Zu mehr kam er nicht. In dem Moment, indem der Hörer Snape's Ohr berührte, machte es zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage „PLOPP!" und Snape war – WEG!

„Was zum Teufel…" begann Hermine, wurde aber vom erneuten Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen.

Alle starrten den Apparat an, keiner war bereit abzunehmen.

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Neville weinerlich.

„Wir haben mehrere Möglichkeiten." überlegte Ron. „Die Erste: Wir sehen zu, das wir Land gewinnen und lassen Snape wo immer er ist. Kann er den Leuten da auf den Wecker fallen."

Hermine sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade den Vorschlag gemacht, den gesamten Bestand an Hogwart's Hauselfen auf einem Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen.

„Schon gut!" machte er weiter ohne sich vom penetranten Gebimmel des Telefons stören zu lassen, „Die Zweite: Wir nehmen den Hörer ab, finden die alte Geiernase und bringen sie hierher zurück."

Er starrte die andern an.

Das Telefon klingelte.

Die andern starrten zurück.

Das Telefon klingelte noch immer.

„Wer ist für Plan Eins?" fragte Ron in die Runde.

Alle außer Hermine meldeten sich.

„Und wer ist für Plan Zwei?"

Hermine meldete sich. „Und wer wird Dumbledore erzählen, dass ihr Professor Snape - wo auch immer er ist – verschimmeln habt lassen?" frage sie spitz.

„Gut", grummelte Ron, „Plan Zwei."

Damit nahm er den Hörer ab.

_Ende - Gelände!_

_Gut, ist ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber wir hoffen, dass es trotzdem gefallen hat._

_Was nun passiert…(jaja, die Story ist alt)...mal schauen, vielleicht schaffen wir es doch noch, euch zu überraschen!_

_Also dann, bis demnächst!_

_Missy+Angelo( meine kreative Beratung! smile)_


	4. Fledermausland

**Kapitel 4: Fledermausland**

_Als erstes: Uiiups, ich hatte das falsche Dokument hochgeladen! Hier kommt das richtige! Ähähähähä..._

_Verdammt, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid ,dass das ganze sich über Monate hinweg gezogen hat. ich hab auch ein paar halbwegs plausible Erklärungern dafür: _

_1.Unser dynamisches Duo ist nur noch ein dynamisches Uno._

_b. Die Arbeit wächst mir über den Kopf! Die Kapitel liegen alle bei mir unter einem goßen Berg_

_Kram mit der Aufschrift „Zu bearbeiten" und „Dringend" und warten darauf, abgetippt zu_

_werden!_

_III. Mir fällt nix mehr ein. Schlimm, Oder?_

_Und zu guter letzt: Ich hab so viele Geschichten gleicheitig am laufen, dass ich selbst nicht mehr durchblicke! Die hier musste leider etwas zurückstehen! Sorry!_

_Also gut, fangen wir mit dem nächsten Kapitel an._

_Axo, eins noch: Wenn ihr irgendwelche Filme kennt, durch die ich sie eurer Meinung nach schicken soll - schreibt sie mir, und ich tue mein Bestes! Aber: Ich habe keine Ahnung von Liebesfilmen, also kommt mir bitte nicht mit so was wie „Romeo und Julia" oder „Notting Hill" oder so...(nix gegen die Filme, aber das ist nich mein Ding, damit kenn ich mich beim besten Willen nicht aus!)_

_Jetzt geht's aber wirklich los, ich hab euch lang genug mit meinenm Kram vollgesülzt!_

**Fledermausland**

„Verdammt, ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf die Scheiße!" Hermine war anscheinend etwas ungehalten., was die allemeine Situation anging.

„Also ich finds cool!" lies Luna sich vernehmen, was ihr ein paar vernichtende Blicke aus den Reihen der anderen einbrachte.

"Na schön, na schön, wenn wir da shier geklärt haben, können wir uns ja vielleciht der Frage widmen, wo Professor Snape ist." kam Harry zum eigentlichen Thema dieses Kapitels.

"Vielleicht wäre es zu unserem Vorteil erst einmal zu wissen, wo wir hier überhaupt sind." meinte Ron nebenbei.

"Ihr seid auf meinen Schiff, der Nebudingsdabumsda!" ertönte eine Stimme hinter den 6.( --- a/n: wie schreibt man das blöde Schiff? Na ja, ihr wisst ja was ich meine)

Alle drehten sich um.

Hinter Ihnen stand Lawrence Fishburne, der aussah als hätte er sämtliche Altkleidercontainer geplündert.

"Ich bin... mein Name ist...äh...Morpheus." stellt er sich vor.

"Wir sind die sechs Zwerge, uns fehlt Nummer sieben." erklärte Hermine. "Sie haben ihn nicht zufällig gesehen?"

"Meint ihr den hier?" fragte Morpheus und zerrte einen seeeeeehr böse schauenden Snape aus irgendeiner Ecke des "Schiffes" hervor. Wenn man Harry fragte war das ganze hier kein Schiff, sondern eine nicht sehr stabil wirkende Konstruktion aus den unterschiedlichstn Altmetallen. Aber ihn fragte ja keiner.

"Tut er!" fauchte der angesäuerte Tränkemeister und zupfte sein – außnahmsweise in den Film passendes - Outfit zurecht.

"Wieso hast du uns hierher geholt?" wollte Hermine wissen.

"Verdammt, ich wollte euch gar nicht herholen! Was kann ich denn dafür wenn ihr den blöden Hörer abnehmt?"

"Sie...wollten uns gar nicht!" stammelte Neville.

"Großer Gott, nein!" entfuhr es Morpheus/Lawrence "Was soll ich denn mit 6 pubertierenden Schwachsinnigen und einer Schwuchtel? Ich wollte Neo!"

"Und warum...haben sie dann uns geholt?" wollte Luna wissen.

"Na weil ihr Vollidioten das Telefon blokiert habt. Ihr habt doch gesehen, dass der Homo hier -" er stumpte Snape nach vorne, so dass dieser auf die Schnauze fiel. " - verschwand. Hat euch euer gesunder Menschenverstand – vorausgesetzt ihr habt überhaupt welchen – nicht davor gewarnt, die Finger vom Telefon zu lassen?"

"Ähh..." machte Ron.

"So, und jetzt seht zu, dass ihr Land gewinnt! Ich ertrag eure dummen Visagen hier nicht mehr! Und lasst gefälligst das nächste Mal die Finger von Telefon!"

!PLOPP!

"Ich sag dazu nichts mehr." sagte Hermine, als sie der Länge nach auf dem Boden aufschlug.

"Ist auch besser so." grummelte Snape und klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Robe.

"Mich würde interessieren, wo wir nun schon wieder sind." Meinte Harry.

"Ich wills gar nicht wissen." Gab Ron seinen Senf dazu.

"Wir sind in der Wüste." Erkannte Hermine schlau.

"Danke Miss Granger." Giftete Snape spöttisch, "Ohne Sie hätten wir das wohl nie bemerkt."

Ron bewunderte gerade die Feinheit des Snades, der sich überall um sie herum erstreckte, und Neville staunte über die Schönen Blüten der Kakteen, während Harry die Geier, welche über ihren Köpfen kreisten , beobachtete und Ron rätselte, was das Gerippe, das am Straßenrand im Staub lag, wohl einmal für ein Tier gewesen sein mochte.

Snape machte sich unterdessen Gedanken darüber, wie sie aus dieser misslichen Lage wieder herauskommen sollten, als auf einmal ein rotes Cabrio neben ihnen hielt.

"Unsere Rettung!" schrie Ron und rannte zum Auto.

Im Auto saßen zwei Männer.

Ein Dicker mit Schnauzer und Sonnenbrille, und ein dünner mit komischem Hut, Sonnenbrille und Glimmstängel im Mund.

Er fuchtelte mit einer Flegenklatsche wie wild in der Luft herum.

"Ihr verdammten Fledermäuse!" schrie er und knatterte Snape die Klatsche ins Gesicht.

"Was zu Hölle...!" begann Snape und duckte sich unter einem weiteren Schlag weg.

Auf einmal begann der Bärtige zu zucken, das Auto machte einen Satz, rammte einen Kaktus und explodierte.

Mitten in der Wüste, kein Ausweg - Scheißsituation!

"Ich schlage vor, wir bleiben hier, sitzen die Sache aus und warten bis einer vorbeikommt und uns rettet." schlug Luna vor.

"Keine gute Idee." lies sichRon, dem mittlerweile klar geworden war, dass es sich bei dem Skelett um einen Menschen handeln – oder gehandelt haben – musste, vernehmen.

Neville spielte immer noch mit dem Kaktus.

Snape, der schon seit längerer Zeit nichts gemeines mehrt gemacht hatte, beschloss das zu ändern, tat so als würde er stolpern und stumpte Neville in den Kaktus.

Da es ein Kaktus der Sorte Ich-haber-wenige-aber-dafür-lang-harte-und-spitze-Stacheln war, rammte Neville sich bei dem Versuch, sich mit den Händen abzustützen und so eine Akupunktur im Gesicht zu vermeiden einen dieser Stacheln saftig durch den Daumen.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." sagte Neville, sprang unter lauten Unmutsäußerungen im Kreis umher und hielt seinen löchrigen Daumen in die Luft.

Hermine wickelte einfach ein Stück Tesa drum, und gut war. Na ja, alles wäre gut gewesen – oder eben auch nicht, wie mans nimmt – wäre in diesem Moment nicht wieder dieses eklige Geräusch aufgetaucht...

!PLOPP!

_Tja, das war dann wieder mal ein Kapitel...wenn irgendwer nicht genau weiß, was Für Filme ich hier verwurste: Keine Scheu, einfach nachfragen!_

_Und nochmals vielen lieben Dank an die Leute, die mir hier reviewen! Ihr seid cooli!_

_LG_

_Missy_


	5. Aus dem Dschungel in den Dschungel

_So, hier ist also Kapitel 5! _

_Eigentlich sollte ich ja für die IHK Prüfungen lernen, aber da ist mit jede Ablenkung recht! Axo, es gibt bei mir auch keine Betaleser, da nie jemand das, was ich geshrieben habe, lesen will! ;-)_

_** D3LUXEM4St3R:** RE Ist ne gute Idee, hat mein Bruder auch schon vorgeschlagen! Ah yo, ich werd zusehn das ich da was hinbekomme!_

_** Wild Terminator:** Das ist ne Gute Idee, hier sind die Filmchen der letzten Kapitel:_

_Kapitel 2: Reservoir Dogs, Dogma_

_Kapitel 3: Pulp Fiction_

_Kapitel 4: Matrix, Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (wer den nicht kennt – Gucken, ist mit Johnny Depp und saugeil!)_

_Na ja, hier kommt auf alle Fälle ein neues Kapitel!_

**-oOo-**

„ _Ich bin ein Schauspieler, kein Star. Stars leben in Hollywood und haben Swimmingpools in Herzform."_

_Al Pacino_

**-oOo-**

**Kapitel 5: Aus dem Dschungel in den Dschungel...**

"Ich hab Hunger." meinte Luna. sie waren in einer Großstadt, höchstwarscheinlich irgendwo in den USA der 40er Jahre.

"Ich hasse es, Ihnen zustimmen zu müssen," meinte Snape, "Aber mir geht es genauso. Wir sollten etwas Essen gehen."

Ron schielte auf die andere Straßenseite, zu eine kleinen italienischen Restaurant. Snape folgte seinem Blick. Er seufzte. "Wenns denn sein muss..." Sie schlurften über die Straße und betraten das Restaurant.

Es war relativ leer.

An einem Tisch saß ein Pärchen, an einem andern drei Manner und in einer Ecke saß ein Kerl allein mit einem Bier hinter einer Zeitung.

Sie setzten sich um einen Tisch herum und schauten sich um. Keiner interssierte sich für die komisch gekleideten Menschen.

Ein Paar Minuten Später kam ein dicker, freundlicher Kellner zu ihnen und nahm die Bestellungen auf. Sie schwiegen sich 20 Minuten an, bis das Essen kam.

Sofort fingen alle an, das Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln, denn jeder war kurz vorm verhungern.

Auf einmal erhob sich einer der 3 Männer am Nebentisch und verschwand auf der Toilette. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er zurück, holte eine Waffe raus, richtete sie auf die 2 Männer an seinem Tsich und drückte ab.

Alle schrieen los, sprangen auf, warfen Tische und Stühle um und ürmten aus dem Restaurant.

Auf der anderen Straßensetite sahen im Vorbeirennen, wie ein älterer Herr mit einer Tüte Orangen vor einem Obststand über den Haufen geschossen wurde.

In was für einer Gegend waren sie hier bloß gelandet?

Mit schnellen Schritten liefen sie durch die Straßen, bis Snape sie in eine kleine Gasse stumpte.

"Jetzt hören Sie mir genau zu, und zwar alle!" zischte er wütend. "Wie wir schon des öfteren festgestellt haben, stecken wir hier fest. Und jetzt werden wir einfach hierbleiben. Hier ist es nicht so heiß wi ein der Wüste, also lässt es sich hier gut aushalten. Je weniger wir unternehmen, um so weniger kann schiefgehen."

"Aber was, wenn wir wieder weggezappt werden?" wollte Hermine wissen. "Dann sind wir nicht mehr in dieser Gasse hier!"

"Dann suchen wir uns eben eine andere Gasse in welcher wir uns verstecken können." erklärte Harry schlau.

"Stimmt, Potter. Leider bin ich für Sie verantwortlich, und ich könnte mir weitaus schönere Dinge vorstellen, als mit Ihnen und Ihrer Sippe eine Reise durch die tiefen Hollywoods zu machen." Er warf einen Blick auf die Schüler. "Schön, dann scheint ja alles klar zu sein."

Sie stellten sich um so ein Ölfass und machten darin ein Feuer, so wie man das aus den Filmen eben kennt. Sie konnten nur hoffen, das ihnen hier nicht allzuviel passierte.

!PLOPP!

Alle landeten ziemlich unsanft auf dem Hintern.

Keiner sagte mehr etwas, sie hatten sich mittlerwile daran gewöhnt. Snape schloss die Augen und seuftze genervt. Eigentlich hatte er auch keine Lust sie nochmal aufzumachen. Er wollte nicht wissen wo sie jetzt schon wieder waren.

"Sir, ich will Ihnen ja nicht wiedersprechen, aber gibt es noch einen Plan B?" vernahm er Harrys Stimme.

"Warum?" Er bereute es jetzt schon, überhaupt gefragt zu haben.

"Na ja...hier gibt es keine Straßen."

Snape stöhnte genervt auf und öffnete die Augen. Sie waren mitten im Dschungel.

"Wir sind also in einem Dschungel..." Snape verdrehe die Augen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Wie konnte das nur sein? Vermisste ihn denn keiner in Hog – er unterbrach seinen Gedanken. Natürlich vermisste ihn keiner. Wer vermisste schon einen spizen Stein in seinem Schuh?

"Äh...Professoer?" riss ihn Rons Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, "Was sollen wir nun tun?"

"Äh...ich würde vorschlagen, wir suchen uns einen Platz, der irgendwie...sicherer ist als der hier, was weiß denn ich. Wir klettern auf einen Baum oder so, hauptsache Sie werden von keinem Tiger oder sonst was aufgefressen, sonst macht Dumbledore mir die Hölle heiß. Und jetzt Abmarsch, vorwärts."

Sie alle kannten Snape gut genug umm ihm nicht zu wiedersprechen. Also setzten sie sich unter lautem Gejammer in Bewegung.

So liefen sie in etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis sie schließlich eine Lichtung erreichten.

"Das...das glaube ich einfach nicht." Ron starrte mit großen Augen auf das, was auf der Lichtung war. "Was ist das?"

"Ron, mach dich mal dünn, wir wollen auch was sehen!" mit diesen Worten stumpte Hermine Ron aus dem Weg und drückte die Blätter, welche die Sicht auf die Lichtung verhinderten, zur Seite.

"Ach du liebe Scheiße!" entfuhr es ihr. "Das ist jetzt ungut."

Vor ihnen auf der Lichtung tummelte sich gemütlich eine Horde Dinosaurier.

Es schien sich um eine harmlose Spezies von Vegetariern zu handeln, zumindest versuchten sie nicht die Gruppe von Kindern, welche sich tapfer hinter ihrem Lehrer versteckte und und langsam auf die Lichtung kamen, zu essen.

"Das ist ein gutes Zeichen!" erkannte Hermine schlau.

"Äh...sollten die nicht alle tot sein?" fragte Luna vorsichtig.

"Theoretisch schon, ja, aber fanden Sie die Sache mit den beiden Engeln etwa logsicher? Oder das mit dem Telefonhörer? Hä?"

'Wenn es eine weiter Steigerung von zynisch geben sollte, dann steht sie genau vor mir' dachte Harry. Im selben Moment drehte sich die Steigerung von zynisch um und knallte ihm mit einem Ast eins vor den Latz. "Was habe ich Ihnen beigebracht!" fauchte der nun unfreiwillig zur Kindergartentante degradierte Tränkemeister. "Sie. Sollen. Nicht. In. Sprechblasen. Denken!" Mit jedem Wort ging ein Zusammentreffen von Harrys Kopf und dem Stock des angesäuerten Hauslehrers einher.

"Tu ma leid." murmelte Harry.

"Ja ja, schon gut." Snape warf den Stock im hohem Bogen hinter sich. Man hörte ein leises "Plock" und ein dezentes Schnaufen. Dann geschah einige Sekunden gar nichts. Der Dinosaurier starrte sie an. Er hatte den Stock genu zwischen die Augen bekommen, und es hatte den Anschein als sei er nicht sehr glücklich darüber.

"Das ist jetzt weniger gut." jammerte Neville.

Zwar hatten sie keine Ahnung gehabt, um welche Art von Dinos es sich bei den Vegis auf der Lichtung vor ihnen gehandelt hatte, aber diesen hier kannten sie alle – sogar Snape – aus dem Fernshen.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" schrillte Ron. "Ich weiß was das ist!"

"Na wenn du so schlau bist, dann wirst du ja auch wissen was man jetzt in so einer Situation am besten macht." schrillte Hermine zurück.

"Ja, wir rennen um unser Leben! Aaahhhhrrrrgggghhhhhh!" mit diesen Worten spurtete Ron los.

"Weasly, Sie Idiot, bleiben Sie hier! Er reagiert nur auf Bewegung! Bleiben Sie sofort stehen!"

Ron ignorierte seinen Lehrer tapfer und sprurtete in den Dschungel, die anderen brüllend hinterher, dicht gefolgt von T-Rex. (a/n: Wir halten kurz inne und stellen uns die Szene mal vor)

"Oh mein Gott!" kreischte Harry.

"Wir werden alle elendig verrecken!" schire nun auch Neville. "Wo ist das PLOPP wenn man es mal brauch!"

Das PLOPP konnte sie nicht hören, dafür aber die Katze, die auf der liegengebliebenen Fernbedienung rumhüpfte. Sie bekam von dem Geplärre aus dem Fernseher Migräne.

HÜPF. machte die Katze.

KLICK machte die Fernbedienung.

ZAPP machte der Fernseher.

PLOPP machte es direkt vor dem Dino.

**-oOo-**

_Tja, das war dann schon wieder ein Kapitel!_

_Irgedwie bin ich im Moment komisch drauf, was zuf Folge hat das ich schreibe...an irgendwas muss ich mich ja austoben, oder? ;-)_

_Ich möchte hier nocheinmal anmerken das es nicht in meiner Absicht liegt, irgendwelche Harry Potter Fans zu kränken oder zu beleidigen, indem ich so gemein zu den Charas bin. Ich zum Beispiel bin ja auch ein Snape Fan, und trotzdem bin ich gemein zu ihm...na ja, ich hoffe halt nur das ihr jetzt nix in den falschen Hals bekommen habt!_

_LG und bis zum nächsten Kapitel_

_Missy_


	6. Sinn und Unsinn

_So, hier kommt ein neues Kapitel! _

_Hat etwas gedauert, da mir nicht viel einfallen wollte...irgendwie passten ganzen Ideen nicht so recht zusammen...aber na ja, wie auch immer. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews! Da freu ich mich immer wie ein kleines Kind!_

**Wild Terminator: **_Das macht überhaupt nix, das du Ron net leiden kannst. Ich kann Harry net leiden. Na gut, den kann ich gar net leiden, auch in Büchern und Filmen net...Und Hermine mag ich in den Filmen nicht. Immer druff ist mein Motto! hihi..._

_**Mortianna's Morgana:** Ich denke das Mit dem HP Film kommt ganz am Ende auf jeden Fall...mit Ritterfilmen kenn ich mich nicht so aus, aber ich habe das schon einiges nachgeholt und denke, dass da was gehen könnte..._

_**Callista Evans**: Nicht nur die HP Figuren..ich nehme JEDEN hoch...das kann manchmal gar nicht so gut sein...aber ich lerne einfach nicht draus, so wie meine beste Freundin (20!) nicht lernt, das Shampoo, wenn es nach Apel oder Kokos richt, nicht auch zwangsläufig danach schmeckt...hihi..._

**.ooOOoo.**

Filme aus dem letzten Kapitel:

_Der Pate 1_

_Jurassic Park_

**.ooOOoo.**

**Kapitel 6: Sinn und Unsinn**

"Mir ist heiß."

"Neville, wir sind seit etwa drei Sekunden hier."

"Na und? Mir ist trotzden heiß."

"Aber wenn dir jetzt schon heiß ist -"

"LONGBOTTOM! GRANGER!" unterbrach Snape diese unheimlich wichtige Diskussion der beiden. "Es ist mir egal, ob Ihnen beiden heiß ist! Es interessiert mich nicht! Also, könnten Sie so nett sein und Ihr Gespräch bis auf weiteres einstellen und nach etwas Schatten ausschau halten? MIR ist nämlich heiß, und das ist wichtig. Klar?"

Alle murmelten etwas, was man als wiederwillige Zustimmung auslegen konnte, und sahen sich um.

Hier war es WIRKLICH heiß. Das in der Wüste, das kleine Abenteuer, das war gar nichts hiergegen.

"Hier gibt es nicht mal Kaktusse." stellte Ron fest.

"Das heißt Kakteen." klärte Hermine ihn auf.

"Aber es heißt doch auch Autobusse und nicht Autobeen." meinte Ron.

"Ja, aber du sagtst doch auch nicht Museums, sondern Museen."

"Nein, ich sage immer Museeums."

Hermine gab es auf. Ich gebe es auf, dachte sie, und das sagte sie auch. "Ich gebe es auf." sagte sie.

Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos vom Himmel, und alle fürchteten, einen Sonnenstich zu bekommen. Also wurde, wenn auch unter lautem Gefluche des Besitzers, Snapes Umhang in Streifen gerissen und zu Kopftüchern verarbeitet. Dann standen alle da und starrten in die Gegend.

"So wird das nichts." meinte Harry, "Wenn wir hier beliben, strerben wir."

"Wäre das schlimm?" fragte Snape mit einer gehörigen Menge Zynismus in der Stimme.

"Äh...irgendwie schon, ja." meinte Harry.

"Wir sollten in irgendeine Richtung loslaufen, das haben wir mehr Chancen. Vielleicht liegt hinter der nächsten Sanddüne ja eine Oase oder so..." Luna sah sich verträumt um.

"Du glaubst wohl noch an den Weihnachtsmann, was Luna?" Hermine sah sie geringschätzig an.

"Was willst du damit sagen? Willst du etwa...willst du etwa sagen, es GIBT gar KEINEN Weihnachts...wuuuuääääääääääääääääähhhhhhhh...!" Luna setzte sich auf den Hintern und brach in Tränen aus.

"GRANGER!" fauchte Snape, "Was haben Sie nun schon wieder angerichtet? Eine Fantastilliarden Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Das war Hermine eigentlich scheißegal, aber um Snape zufrieden zu stellen warf sie die Hände über den Kopf und stieß ein theatralisches "NEEEIN!" aus. Snape schien überzeugt und wandte sich dem Raumschiff zu, welches gerade Anstalten machte, neben ihnen zu landen. Sie wichen zurück, als die Luke aufging und heraus trat...

...Sting!

Er hatte eine Frisur wie Rod Stewart (oder eine Ananas) und er trug so einen komischen interstellaren Overall.

"Hallo." sagte er, "Mein Name ist - "

Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Meute stürzte an ihm vorbei ins Innere des Raunmschiffes.

Sting starrte einen Moment verwirrt in die Gegend, dann folgte er ihnen.

Das Innere des Raumschiffes war wunderbar kühl.

Die Kinder und Snape rannten wie die Irren im Kreis und suchten – "Die Küche! Wo ist die Küche?" wollte Neville wissen, "Ich brauche WASSER!"

Sting brachte ihnen einen Kasten Wasser, und alle stürzten sich drauf. Als sie fertig waren, ließen sie sich allesamt auf den Hintern plumpsen und machten gar nix mehr.

"Wo sind wir?" stöhnte Hermine.

"Das eben war der Planet Arrakis. Jetzt seid ihr auf meinem Raumschiff. Mein Name ist übrigens Feyd-Rautha, aber ihr könnt mich auch Sting nennen. Und das hier - " er zog einen Vorhang von einem riesigen Glaßgefäß, in welchem ein ekliges Ding mit einem Rüssel und zwei Augen schwamm. Das Ding sah irgendwie aus wie ein Hirn – "Ist RÄNH."

"RÄHN!" sagte RÄNH.

"Was soll das bitteschön heißen?" fragte Snape.

"Oh, RÄNH steht für Rüsseläugiges Nasenhirn." erklärte Sting.

"Aha." meinte Harry mit nicht viel Interesse. "Macht es Ihnen was aus, wenn wir uns ein wenig bei Ihnen ausruhen?"

"Nein, gar nicht." meinte Feyd-Rautha/Sting fröhlich. "Ruht euch nur aus. Ich wertde euch solange ein bissel unterhalten."

Mit diesen Worten legte er die CD "Brand New Day" von sich selber ein und begann, laut und schief mitzusingen. Zu allem Überfluss stimmte das Rüsseläugige Nasenhirn mit ein, und zwar mit einem Gegrunze, das einfach nur total wiederlich klang.

"Nein!" schrie Ron, "Aufhören!"

Aber Feyd-Rautha/Sting und Das RÄNH hörten ihm gar nicht zu, sie sangen/grunzten im Gegenteil noch lauter uns schiefer.

"ARGHHHH!" schrie Ron und begann, seinen Ropf gegen den Steuerknüppel zu hämmern.

So schlingerten sie, von furhtbarem Gesang begleitet, durchs All, bis:

PLOPP!

Es regnete wie aus Eimern.

„Mein Leben ist scheiße..." murmelte der Tränkemeister.

„Wie mir scheint sind wir wieder in England, Sir." klugscheißerste Hermine drauf los. Ob das nun ironsch gemeint und auf das Wetter bezogen war, war nicht ganz klar. „Dem Wetter und den Bäumen und dem ganzen andern Gestrüpp nach zu urteilen sind wir zumindest in Europa." gab sie zu. „Aber wäre es nicht schön wieder zu Hause zu sein?"

So seht Snape sie auch hasste, er musste ihr zustimmen.

Auf einmal kam mitten aus dem strömenden Regen eine junge Frau .

Sie steuerte zielstrebig auf Snape zu und als sie ihn erreicht hatte fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

„Mwaa..." machten alle Schüler. (alle bis auf Luna, die ein quiekendes „wie süß" von sich gab und sich mit Sicherheit einen der berüchtigen Todesblicke ihres Lehrer eingefangen hätte, hätte dieser nicht gerade unter Schock gestanden.)

Snape stand stocksteif da.

Dann packte er die Frau an den Oberarmen und schob sie von sich weg.. Umsonst. Sie warf sich gekonnt nach vorne und schmiss sich ihm wieder an den Hals. „Christopher!" jammerste sie, „Wo warst du nur!"

„Archgmch!" röchlete Snape, der von ihrer Umarmung dezent die Luft abgeschnürt bekam. „ARCHGMCH!" wiederholte er, diesmal lauter und mit mehr Nachdruck.

Die Frau ließ ihn los und guckte ihn mit wässrigen Augen schwer verliebt an.

„Wer sind Sie?" keuchte Snape, „Und was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Wie bitte!" die Frau wirkte erstaunt, „Was soll das denn nun heißen? Erst verschwindest du einfach, dann tauchst du in diesem Aufzug heri wieder auf und -" sie unterbrach sich und warf einen Blick auf die Kinder. „Wer seid ihr denn?" wollte sie wissen.

„Mwaaa." sagte Neville, also ergriff Harry das Wort. „Das sind Ron, Hermine, Luna und Neville. Mein Name ist Harry." jetzt war die Frau wirklich schlauer als vorher. Total. Echt jetzt.

„Und wer sind Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Mein Name ist Marianne Brandon, geborene Dashwood. Und das da-" sie zeigte in Richtung des noch immer verwirrten Lehrers - „Ist mein Mann, Colonel Christopher Brandon."

Snpe drehte sich um um zu sehen ob jemand hinter ihm stand auf den die Frau zeigte. Keiner da.

„Mwaaa..." machte nun auch Snape und drehte sich langsam wieder um.

„Christopher!" Marianne machte wieder Anstalten, ihm in die Arme zu hüpfen, doch diesmal reagierte Snape schneller und tat einen Schritt zur Seite, was dazu führte, dass das Gesicht der jungen Frau mit dem Boden Bekanntschafft machte.

„Das war nicht nett von Ihnen" erkannte Harry.

Snape ignorierte ihn und beobachtete Marianne, welche mit den Augen klimperte und erneut zum Sprung ansetzte, als Hermine sich plötzliche dazwischen schlatete.

"Ähm, Miss Dashwood – ich meine natürlich Mrs. Brandon – ist es nicht möglich, das Sie unseren Professor mit jemandem verwechseln? Ich bin ganz sicher das er NICHT verheiratet ist..."

"Nein, das ist ganz unmöglich. Diese Nase würde ich unter Millionen erkennen."

Schweigen. Marianne hatte einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen.

Hoheitsvoll sah Snape sie an. "Was ist mit meiner Nase?" wollte er wissen.

"Sie ist groß und mitten ihn deinem Gesicht," erklärte Marianne, "Und ich lieeeebe sie!"

Mit diesen Worten stumpte sie Hermine zur Seite und warf sich wieder in Richtung Snape. Dieser zückte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab."Petrificus Totalus!" fauchte er, während sich die arme Marianne mitten im Sprung befand. Wie ein gefällter Baum kippte sie vorn über.

"Wusstet ihr, das die Haupt-Todesursache bei Bibern das Erschlagenwerden durch Bäume ist?" klugscheißerte Hermine erneut drauf los.

"Echt?" wollte Snape wissen.

"JA!" quiekte Hermine. Sie konnte mit Ironie nicht viel anfangen.

"Das ist mir scheiß egal." stellte Snape fest.

**.ooOOoo.**

_So, das war wieder ein Kapitel!_

_Vielen, Vielen Dank nochmal für eure lieben Reviews! Ohne euch wäre ich total unmotiviert...Kekse verteil_

_Ich gebe mir Mühe, mir so bald wie möglich was Neues einfallen zu lassen!_

_LG_

_Missy_


	7. Mein Thema heute

Hier ist ein neues Kapitel...ist nicht sonderlich lang, aber egal. Ich habe im moment leide rnciht viel Zeit, und heute habe ich eine Magenverstimmung vorgetäuscht um Schule zu schwänzen. Nur damit ihr ein neues kapitel bekommt! Ist das nicht was! (Okay, eigentlich woillte ich nur nicht um viertel nach 5 aufstehen...)

Ich wünsch euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß, und danke für die reviews!

**Die Filme im letzten Kapitel:**

Dune

Sinn und Sinnlichkeit

**Motianna's Morgana**: Okay, keine Rod Witze mehr, versprochen...

**Wild terminator: **Man kann nicht alles kennen...lol.

So, und jetzt alle, die Reviewt haben, mal weggucken: **IHR SCHWARZLESER DA DRAUßEN – ICH SEHE EUCH! ICH WEIß, DASS IHR DA SEID! ICH KANN AN DEN HITS SEHEN, DASS IHR MEINE GESCHICHTEN LEST! ICH WERDE HERAUSFINDEN WO IHR WOHNT, UND DANN...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Also seid doch so lieb und schreibt mir ein Review, so viel Arbeit ist das doch nun wirklich nicht ,oder?**

„Und du behauptest das Kind sei nicht von dir, da Hermine zur Zeit eurer Bezeihung etwas mit ihrem Lehrer gehabt haben soll. Aber zur gleichen Zeit hattest du, Harry, ein Verhältnis mit der besten Freundin Hermines, mit Ginny."

Alle starrten den blonden Mann fassunglslos an.

„Ich hatte nie etwas mit (hier klicken und Name einfügen)!" begannen alle Angesprochenen und schrieen wahllos die Namen derer, mit welchen ihnen eine Beziehung (in Hermines Fall sogar ein Kind) angedichtet wurde.

Der blonde Mann ließ sich nicht beirren, er schien sowas gewohnt zu sein.

Wir haben einen Vaterschaftstest gemacht." fuhr der Mann lächeld fort.

"Wie bitte?" schrie Harry, "Einen Vaterschaftstest?"

"Genau. Einen Test, mit dir und Hermines Sohn, Obadiah."

"Was bitte?" Harry wurde immer aufgrbrachter, "Was zur Hölle soll das denn für ein Name sein? Das klingt wie ein Thailändisches Reisgericht oder so, aber das ist doch kein NAME!"

Nun schaltete sich auch Hermine ein. "So nennen vielleicht Madonna oder Angelina Jolie ihr Kind, und vielleicht auch noch Tom Cruise, aber ich doch nicht!"

Der Mann hob einen Umschlag, auf welchem das gleiche stand wie auf allen anderen Karten, welche er in der Hand hielt – Oliver Geissen Show. "Ich habe hier den Test - " begann er, wurde jedoch von Hermine unterbrochen.

"Ich habe doch gar kein Kind! Ich kenne diesen Obladioblada gar nicht!" schrie Hermine außer sich. "Mit Harry hatte ich nie was, und schon gar nicht mit Snape. Das wäre der LETZTE, mit dem ich was anfangen würde. Nicht einmal wenn wir die letzten beiden noch lebenden Menschen auf der Welt wären und der Fortbestand der Menschheit davon abhängen oder irgendein blödes heiratsgesetz mich an ihn zwingen würde!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuiiiii!" machte das Publikum.

PLOPP machte der Plopp.

"Tja, lieber Neville, liebe Luna, ihr seid also meit euren Freunden und eurem Leher hier, weil ihr jemanden überraschen wollt."

Alle glotzen die Frau, welche ganz offensichtlich eine Perrücke trug, an.

Der Ort, an welchem sie sich befanden, sah in etwa so aus wie der Ort an welchem sie noch vor ein paar Sekunden gewesen waren. Sie saßen wieder auf einer Art Podest, vor ihnen stand die Perrückenlady, auf deren Karten "Arabella" stand, hinter ihr saß das Publikum.

"Mwaa." sagte Neville.

Wie schon der blonde Mann zuvor ignorierte die Perrückenlady Nevilles Einwände.

"Ich will es nicht zu spannend machen." fuhr sie fort. "Also: Neville und Luna haben sich übertlegt, das einer oder eine von euch dringend mal ein Makeover braucht. Und habt ihr denn eine Ahnung wer das ist?"

Alle starrten die Frau mit dem Eichhörnchen-scheinwerferblick an, keiner sagte etwas.

"Professor Snape, Sie sind es!"

Snape guckte wie ein Huhn wenns donnert. Die anderen bissen saich auf die Unterlippe, die Zunge oder in die Faust, um ja nicht lauthals loszulachen.

"Und was hattet ihr euch in etwa vorgestellt, was wir an eurem Lehrer ändern?" fragte die Perückenlady, aus deren Handkarten sie schlossen, das ihr Name wohl Arabella lauten musste.

"Äh...alles?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

"Ja, also mal andere Klamotten und so!" stimmte Luna zu.

"Und dann diese Frisur..." meinte Ron, der mit seiner Frisur aussah wie einer von den Hansons.

Alle sahen ihn genervt an.

Snape war immer noch viel zu geschockt um sich zu wehrern, als er hinter de Bühne gezerrt wurde.

Während der Zeit, in welcher ihr Lehrer sich Backstage befand und umgestylt wurde beobachteten die Kinder wie sich ein typisches Talkshow -Pärchen (beide arbeitslos, er klein, dürr, Vokuhila-Frisur, Schnauzer, Unterhemd und Goldkettchen, sie groß, dick, rote kurze Haare im Kampflesbenstil und nur noch 4 Zähne im Mund) sich in übelstem berliner Dialekt darüber stritten, wer wen, wann, warum und mit mit wem betrogen hatte und wer der grüßere Alkoholiker sei.

Nach schier endlosen 20 Minuten und ein paar wiklich üblen Mutmaßungen der Berlinerin was die Mutter ihres Mannes anging, unterbrach die Moderatorin zum Glück diese geistreiche Unterhaltung der beiden, um den Schülern ihren "neuen" Professor vorzustellen.

Die Kinde rmachten sich auf das schlimmste gefasst – und wurden angenehm überrascht.

Ihr Lehrer hatte weder wasserstoffblonde Haare, noch trug er eine Lederjacke mit Fransen , wie die anderen schon vermutete hatten. Er sah sogar recht ansehnlich aus, fand Hermine.

Snape trug die schwarzen Haare frisch gewaschen und kurz.

Über einem grauen Hoodie trug er einen auberginefarbenen Anzug und schute ein wenig skeptisch in die Gegend. Er stellte sich auf Gelächter ein, wurde jedoch entäuscht.

Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

"So, lieber Mr.Snape, aber wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

Snape sah die Moderatorin gequält an. Was sollte denn nun noch kommen?

"Sie haben auch noch eine heimliche Verehrerin!" machte Perrückenarabella munter weiter. "Sie haben richtig gehört. Und sie ist heute hier im Studio und will sich zu erkennen geben! Begrüßen Sie mit mir Snapes heimliche Vereherin, Miss - "

PLOPP!

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr bleibt mir treu!

LG

Missy


End file.
